


Show Me Desire

by akatsukigothiccat



Series: Danganronpa - Loving Desire [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Anal Sex, Internal Conflict, M/M, Sexual Content, Top!Komaeda, bottom!Izuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukigothiccat/pseuds/akatsukigothiccat
Summary: Izuru notices the way Servant looks and acts around him. Motivated by the prospect of something "new" in his mostly predictable life, he asks to be shown what lust is since he had never experienced it himself. Servant, hesitant at first, gives in to Izuru's request and demonstrates what this term truly is.





	1. Interest

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly was only made because I've never read anything with bottom!Izuru and top!Komaeda, so I wanted  
> to give it a shot.
> 
> Also I haven't written anything smutty in a super long time, so hopefully this doesn't make that obvious.
> 
> (This is also my first post on this site, though I've posted this story to other places. I'm still trying to learn the layout here so  
> I didn't really know what to with the additional tags and such, but I'll learn someday.)

A dark-clad figure sat, brooding to himself.

Boring.

Completely and utterly pointless.

Day after day he had just been residing in this room, silently in the dark. 

As if being anywhere else would make a difference after all.

The male suddenly stood and walked to the other side of the practically empty room, sliding into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, leaning in closely. Nothing had changed as expected...besides getting a bit thinner maybe. He pushed himself away before turning to strip off his suit. Ridiculously long hair tickled at his ankles before he moved the thick mass to the side as he stepped into the shower. 

Izuru Kamukura. That was his name. The Ultimate Hope, someone who was loved by talent...all of these were Izuru. All this potential he had been given had made him an aficionado of unpredictability, something he rarely felt and when he did feel it, it soon became predictable and boring once again. Nothing was challenging anymore, everything was an endless cycle.

He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist in the process. He glanced at the bathroom door, that one would be coming soon. It was around the usual time anyway. He let a breath out of his nose before starting to dry his hair. As if called, grey-green eyes peeked through the crack of the bathroom door before opening it. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt Izuru, but I’ve brought your dinner.” 

As usual, Izuru didn’t answer and just continued to dry his hair.

Unfazed by this, Servant continued to speak in that soft manner of his. “Ah...since this is my last stop...would you like me to help you with drying your hair? It looks quite difficult to handle by yourself.” He paused. “Not that you can’t do it, of course, I know you can. It’s just...even if it isn’t worth much, my assistance may make this a task a bit faster.”

Izuru looked up at the white-haired male, staring right at him for a few seconds before handing him a dryer and going back to taking care of his locks.

Ah...just from his gaze Servant couldn’t help but feel a tingle of excitement. For someone like him to be looked at from someone as great as Izuru...it was truly incomprehensible. Grasping the hairdryer with his mit he came closer and turned on the electronic. He couldn’t help the slight shaking of his hands as he held the long, dark hair with one hand and dried with the other, being as careful as possible. 

Soon, to much of Servant’s dismay, Izuru’s hair was pretty much dry after several minutes of both of them working on it. 

“....that’s enough.” Izuru stated as he started to brush his hair quietly, causing the fluffy-haired male to back off a bit.

The lucky remnant watched Izuru silently, what would he give to run his fingers through those silky locks properly just once more—wait, what was he thinking? He shouldn’t be having such thoughts, he was here to serve, not want. He swallowed, looking downcast at his feet instead of looking at the other before him.

Red eyes glanced at the other as he finished up, the look of frustration was obvious. In fact, Servant, like everyone else, was almost too easy to read. Izuru set the brush down and practically glided by the slightly distressed male, who quickly broke whatever thought process he was having and followed behind.

Seeing the food that Servant had brought didn’t interest Izuru in the slightest as he grabbed clothes and sat on the bed once more. With his back turned to Servant, he slipped off the towel and slid on fresh clothes, which happened to be another black suit.

As this was happening, Servant glanced off to focus on the task he was given initially...instead of Izuru. “Forgive me, but are you going to eat…?” From the lack of response from the other, he guessed it was a no. “Missing another meal like this…” He sighed, pausing mid-sentence. Even if this was Izuru...he just couldn’t let him not eat again. This wasn’t just because of her original request, but also of his own interest as well. He silently thought to himself as he walked around to be in his “ideal’s” line of sight. “What...can I do to make you eat?”

Instead of answering the question, Izuru narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. “Your eyes...why do you look at me the way you do?” He spoke in his usual monotone voice, eyeing the other directly. He could feel Servant’s eyes on him throughout the entire “bathroom scene,” and even while dressing, though he seemed to have forced himself to look away. “Your hands shook just from touching me, but it wasn’t from fear or uneasiness.” 

Servant froze, oh no...there was no way he could lie. Not to him, he would be seen through almost immediately, of that he was positive. “Ahaha...so you noticed. I expect nothing else from the Ultimate Hope…”

“I’ve been aware for quite a while.” He bluntly stated. Even with others in a room, he could tell how the Servant would steal glances at him every so often, no matter where they were. How by even being a little less than an arms length away would cause the other to sweat or fidget...like he was trying to figure out how he should act.

“Of course...well...to put it simply....” He looked up, trying to figure out the correct way to word this. “Mmm...I find you simply beautiful...and your whole existence enticing.” Perhaps the last part was too much, but since Izuru asked he had to deliver his reasoning fully. 

The confession didn’t faze Izuru in the slightest. He figured it was something like that, though not in those exact words. “Enticing…” He was enticing to him, but to Izuru that feeling wasn’t mutual, since he was no more interesting from anyone else. Perhaps even less so since they shared the talent called luck. “Then...do you lust for me?” He questioned cooly once again, now looking at the other remnant right in the eyes.

Servant was stunned by the rather intimate question, but he tried to let it not show. “Yes well….” He breathed in, tapping his chin as he apprehensively looked over Izuru. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find you attractive…” Saying such a thing to the Ultimate Hope was almost unimaginable...but here he was admitting it due to Izuru’s pushing.

This left Izuru quiet for several seconds, mulling over thoughts in his head. Lust…it was something he had no experience with whatsoever. He didn’t know what it was exactly….what it felt or looked like...and that alone...interested him. “Then…” He looked over at the, probably now ice cold, food. He knew what he was about to suggest was ridiculous, especially regarding someone like Servant, but he couldn’t let this chance just pass by. Especially since something like “interest” was almost non-existent to him. “...I’ll eat...if you show me what lust is.” 


	2. Heating Up

The look on the others face was of pure disbelief, if Izuru had a sense of humor, he might have even laughed. “I...I’m s-sorry…?” Servant’s voice was wavering a little, he must of heard incorrectly. There was no way that Izuru requested him to….or….was there…?

The long-haired male let out of soft sigh, closing his eyes as he started to explain. “If I’m desirable to you there should be no issue with you showing me that desire personally. You’ve made me curious of what this so-called “lust” can do. That is all.” He stood from his bed, his piercing gaze resting on the awe-struck one in front of him. “In exchange, I will eat since you seem to insist on me doing so.” 

Servant swallowed, listening to Izuru’s reasoning. So he wanted him to show him….that just to satiate his own curiosity? “I..It’s true I want you to eat but….” The slightly taller paused. He couldn’t dirty Izuru with his body...and, even more,... he had no right to. “...s...someone like me...to do something like that….to you…” He breathed in, he couldn’t help his eyes as they trailed down Izuru’s form. Oh...he knew he shouldn’t...but thinking about it just…. 

The white-haired male got ahold of himself, no...he needed to focus….remember...your wants are not important in this matter. The other was first. “...Even if you request me to...I cannot taint you like that, I’m sorry Izuru.” He looked off as he spoke, he hated to deny him, but something this drastic was a special circumstance. 

Izuru stared at him, what an odd person, denying something that was being offered...despite knowing what he was truly wanting. Fighting with yourself in this situation, how absurd. The suited male just silently walked off towards his desk.

Servant looked up and watched as Izuru calmly picked up the food he had brought in and brought it back to him, pushing the plate into his hands. “This is yours then, I have no need for it.” As Izuru walked away, Servant just stared at the dish. Ah...so he was back to square one. He looked at the now laying down male, he had taken off his black jacket and was facing away from him. Oh no...had he upset him…? Was...showing him his desire really the only way to get him to eat?

Izuru ignored the lucky remnant for several minutes since he seemed to just be standing there in deep thought. He was about to tell him to leave until- “....I...Izuru…” He turned to look at him slightly as a soft voice broke the silence. Servant had put the food back down where it was before and was slowly approaching him, though not looking in his direction. “I….have to get you to eat…” A long pause. “...if….you’re really...truly okay with me….acting on how I feel physically….” He stopped in front of Izuru’s bed, fidgeting and still not giving eye contact. “I’ll give you...what you request...despite how unworthy I am to do such a thing.” If this made Izuru satisfied, even just a little bit...then it’s all worth it, right?

The long-haired male turned so that he was laying on his back, looking up at the other who was just nervously fidgeting away. In one movement he sat up and undid his black, silky tie. “Don’t hold back.” He spoke sternly as he observed Servant, waiting for his next move expectantly. 

The fluffy-haired one was mesmerized by every movement of the other and once that tie was off, he leaned forward, kneeling onto the bed with one knee and gripping the headboard with his fingers. “As...you wish...and...I apologize...in advance..” He spoke quietly as he nuzzled his face in the crook of Izuru’s neck, inhaling his scent. He had a pleasant aroma since he had just gotten out of the shower not too long ago. “Hah….” He let out a shaky breath as he clumsily unbuttoned the others shirt completely and suddenly pushed him down.

Thump.

He swallowed hard at the sight before him. Izuru’s hair was gracefully laid out like a blanket around his gorgeous form, his head, which was now resting atop a pillow, was turned slightly to one side but those ruby red eyes were still looking directly at him, his thin but firm upper half was exposed, flawless, pale skin now beckoning at him since it was now free from the confines of the shirt. This...was almost too much already. 

But even so...he needed to feel...much more than this...for Izuru’s sake. His want had already started to cloud his actions and they had only just begun. “I...hope you don’t mind but, I must touch you properly...so I can fulfill your wish.” 

Izuru watched as Servant took the top of the mitten and pulled it off with his teeth, revealing a feminine hand with long, red nails. It was obvious who the hand had belonged to, but he didn’t comment. Along with the mitten, the white-haired male also shrugged off his jacket before leaning over the body underneath him. The black-haired remnant closed his eyes as his neck and chest was now being covered in kisses, bites, and red marks all from the other’s mouth. 

Servant was properly exploring every inch of Izuru’s upper body. Rubbing his chest, the small of his back, the curve of his sides...some of the actions causing light shivers from the other. “Ah….” He pulled his face away from Izuru’s chest to look at his face. Even if it was hardly noticeable, he could tell the difference in expression. “Izuru….” His whispery voice seemed to caress his ears. “I didn’t expect...your body to be sensitive like this.” In response, Izuru furrowed his brows slightly, he hadn’t either since he never had the interest of discovering such a thing. 

Servant went back to work, playing with his chest, which was honestly quite nice for a guy’s, as he started to undo the belt and button on his partner’s pants. Giving one final bite to a nipple, causing Izuru to flinch slightly, he pulled off his pants completely, leaving the ultimate in only his white, unbuttoned shirt and black boxers. 

The lucky remnant almost let drool slip as he leaned back on his knees and admired Izuru once more. “Ahaha…” He laughed softly, running both his hands in-between the other’s legs in a caressing manner. “...you’re too much….you’re really way too much…” He was mumbling more to himself than anything as he leaned in and started to lick and mark up his thighs. They were like a canvas, actually...all of Izuru was like a perfect, blank canvas...and he...he just had the intense desire to leave marks all over the soft skin revealed to him. 

As Servant was in-between his legs, Izuru was doing his best to focus and understand the act of sexual desire itself as it was being shown to him. However, all these ministrations were definitely starting to take a toll on that ability. “....hhh…!” A sharp, inhaled breath could be heard as Servant sucked on a certain spot on his inner thigh, causing Izuru to bite the inside of his cheek a bit...he hadn’t meant for that to come out. But, even so, the prospect of that action eliciting a response he hadn’t himself planned...made him fascinated somewhat. 

Suddenly, that thought process was broken as the long-haired male’s boxers had been tugged off his legs, causing Izuru to prop himself up slightly to see what was going on. He was met by Servant’s gaze, which was nothing like he had seen before. His eyes looked cloudy and the unmistakable hunger mixed within wasn’t something he ever imagined...at least on someone like him. Perhaps he had really underestimated this concept called “desire.” 

“This isn’t like me, but….I’m still...getting so...so impatient…” Servant’s voice had a different tone, it almost seemed huskier. “...making such a noise when you’ve already overwhelmed me with just the look of your body...and now...with your mouth as well…? Hah...I’m really going to lose it at this rate…” He ran his fingers through his messy locks as an attempt to get a hold of himself, then grabbed one of Izuru’s legs and set it on his shoulder. “Don’t worry….I’ll still prepare you properly.” He licked his lips as he put three fingers to his mouth. “After all...I want you to feel it as well...Izuru…” A slight purr could be heard as he said the other’s name, which was quietened by Servant beginning to coat his own fingers with saliva.


	3. Pure Desire

Izuru hadn’t realized, but he was already half-hard from the foreplay he had received, which pleased Servant. That alone meant he was doing a good job...and that he had managed to turn on the other somewhat. Despite Izuru’s lack of emotion, his body was telling a completely different story. “Here’s the first…make sure you relax...” The white-haired male warned as he slipped in a finger. As he moved the digit, there was no real reaction from the other as it seemed to be almost nothing to him. So, almost as quickly as he added the first, another finger was added. 

This one caused a bit of a reaction because as he was stretched, Izuru’s brows furrowed and his eyes squinted slightly. So Servant kissed the leg on his shoulder and used his free hand, being mindful of the long nails, as he wrapped around Izuru and stroked. Hopefully it would distract him some. 

He bit his own lip as he added a third, soon….he would be….connected with Izuru. This situation was like a dream...or was it one? It was hard to tell at this point. As he moved his hand and experimented with his fingers, an obvious jolt broke Servant’s thoughts. He looked at Izuru, who had just gasped and was now covering his mouth, eyes a bit wide from the unexpected feeling. So….So cute...so that must have been his….

He shivered himself, he had caused...Izuru to get slightly perplexed with just his fingers. If he could make him like that with just those...then how about when he….with his…. 

“Hah...hahahaha….Izuru...I’m so amazingly fortunate...to get the honor to see you like this and be able to please you at the same time.” Servant wiped up drool with his sleeve as he pulled the fingers inside Izuru away quickly, causing a wince. “If my useless body can be of assistance to you at all, even like this….” As he spoke, he fumbled with his belt and pants. “Then I’ll happily give my everything to you, my Ultimate Hope.” Eyes now swirling with some sort of mad desire, Servant pulled himself out. As if on cue, Izuru quietly reached under his pillow and held out a bottle of lube. “...I planned in advance.” 

“...ah-“ Servant’s eyes seemed to focus somewhat due to Izuru’s calming voice, taking the bottle gingerly. “Ahaha, of course…” The messy-haired one popped the lid and squeezed a generous amount on his hand before transferring it to his member. When he was satisfied, he grabbed both of Izuru’s thighs and pulled him closer before lining himself up. The silent remnant observed Servant’s face, just from the approaching reality of this act he was so...out of it. Would this happen to him during it? ….No, impossible.

“Here...I go...then…” Servant’s voice sounded more breathy than usual as he started to leisurely push into Izuru’s heat. “So….S-So amazing….” He paused when he was all the way to the hilt, having a hard time keeping himself still. “We’re...connected…” He bit his lip as he touched the part where they were currently linked, shivering in excitement. 

Izuru was a bit different, he was breathing softly, one eye closed due to the initial feeling of entry...but this wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. He looked at his partner who was mesmerized by the current state of their bodies, so he shifted his hips a bit to bring him back to reality. “Move.” 

Almost immediately Servant did as told, holding onto Izuru’s thigh with one hand and his hip with the other. He was determined to find the “right spot” inside Izuru once more, so he angled himself differently a few times until…

“H-Hhhhh…!” A soft but audible, shuttering gasp made Servant’s eye’s snap back up. That was it...it must of been. His smile widened as he moved into the same place, a bit more roughly this time. The gritting of teeth and tightly closed eyes was all the answer he needed. That was definitely it.

Servant licked his lips and started a steady pace, not going too rough, but definitely not slow either. This angle rewarded him with an array of suppressed noises from Izuru, causing him to lean forward to hear a bit better. “Haah...you’re so sexy...Izuru.” Servant couldn’t help but coo at the other, as he grinded his hips into him deeply which caused Izuru’s toes to curl.

“...ha..er...on....ck…” A small, almost whimper-like sound came from the body underneath him, he couldn’t understand him at all. 

“What...What was that….?” He slowed his thrusts, looking down at Izuru. His long hair was spread every which way now, so he gently moved some out of the way. Even with his head turned away, Servant could tell Izuru had definitely been affected with the sex they were having, his face now flushed from the heat their two bodies had started to generate.

As soon as a part of his hair was whisked away, red eyes slowly opened and turned towards Servant. Unexpectedly, they were softer and almost looking dazed compared to the usual, cold and piercing gaze he had always gotten...this was definitely different. “I said….harder...don’t hold back.” 

Servant stilled, stunned for a moment before pulling out completely. “O-Of course…” He quivered, hair covering his face. _He wanted more of him….this body was satisfying him somehow...so if he could satisfy him completely…_ “Please...turn around and get on your hands and knees….I’ll be able...to give it to you properly...just like you want.” There was no protest as Izuru calmly gathered his hair, bringing it to one side as he turned over and got into said position. 

_So lewd…_ He swallowed hard, running a hand along Izuru’s backside before inching in and suddenly snapping his hips forward, groaning from the fully returned heat. 

“Hah…!” A short, but sharp yelp came from Izuru who immediately looked over his shoulder, almost half-glaring at Servant for what came out due to his actions. 

A small smile was returned. “I apologize…” He, of course, didn’t look the least bit apologetic. “...but you said harder so...I’ll make sure to deliver and show you the full extent of my desire…no holding back, as promised.” 

Before Izuru could even think about responding, Servant gripped his hips and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting forward, pulling Izuru back simultaneously. The force of the action elicited a groan from him, which urged Servant to continue. 

After several similarly rough thrusts, the long-haired remnant’s torso collided onto the bed, unable to hold himself up properly due to the sheer intensity of Servant’s movements. “Wa...wait…stop….” Izuru managed to get out, it was getting so much harder to focus now...this feeling...he was feeling pleasure in a way he hadn’t imagined. It was messing with his mind.

“Mhn….stop..?” Pale hands ran up Izuru’s back, hiking his shirt up even further to reveal more of his skin. “Are you sure? Your hips are still moving on their own…” Servant wasn’t wrong, Izuru’s hips had started to move on their own accord to match with his partners thrusts, he hadn’t even realized. The messy-haired male leaned forward, whispering softly. “Or...perhaps your telling me to pause because...it feels too good…? Are you not able to handle this Izuru…? Would you really be content if I stopped, especially at this point?” 

The hot breath next to his ear caused a shiver, as Servant spoke to him he hadn’t stopped his thrusts. He was barely able to process what was being asked. _What was this doing to him?_ “Hh...hhhhh…con….tinue.” Simple words were so much more difficult to get out without some sort of unneeded noise escaping. His body just didn’t want to listen.

Servant rubbed at Izuru’s body as he steadily went faster with his aggressive thrusts. Izuru was so adorable….his bottom in the air as he bit into the pillow underneath him just to muffle his cute noises....fisting the sheets to keep from moving as he was pushed forward when their skin met with a slap. Seeing Izuru in this state, getting more and more “messed up” due to just him was so very...erotic. _Only he had seen him in this state._ He bit his bottom lip, he was starting to reach his peak. The lucky remnant reached around and started to stroke Izuru’s shaft as he leaned over and left kisses on his shoulder blades and spine. He wanted them to reach the top of their pleasure together.

“H-Haaah...ahhh…” Breathy moans broke out as Izuru let go of the pillow, drool sliding down one corner of his mouth. He wanted more, this building pleasure inside of him was getting too much, he wanted the feeling to stop. All he could think about was Servant and his touches, how he was making him feel so good...he didn’t care about the concept of desire any longer as his own hidden desire had _completely taken him over._

One last particularly loud moan left Izuru’s person as he finally reached his peak, quivering as he was stroked to completion by Servant. As he was finishing, he could hear his partner chanting his name quietly to himself before slamming in one more time, almost growling his name as he released deep inside of him. For a long while, both just stayed in the same position, panting and trying to get over their high. Eventually, and almost regretfully, Servant pulled all the way out of Izuru who almost immediately collapsed on his side, eyes closed. 

Servant silently gazed at him, he couldn’t believe what they had just done. No, what _he_ just did. “I...Izuru I’m sorry I-“

“Strong…” Izuru interrupted him, slowly opening his eyes and pushing himself up. “ Desire is...strong...and infectious…” He looked at the dirtied sheets, almost studying them before looking up at Servant. “....I couldn’t control myself because of you, I couldn’t even think properly...during that.” Servant swallowed as Izuru leaned towards him, he knew he probably looked nervous...no, _really_ nervous. “You brought me into a completely different state of mind…some place of just...pure want with no thinking necessary.” Izuru was extremely close to his face now, but he quietly pulled away when he finished speaking and stood up. “I didn’t think that was possible.” 

Long haired flowed behind the male as he walked over to his desk, taking the ice cold food and finally beginning to eat it. Servant just stared at him as he sat on the bed, he wasn’t sure what to do. After all of that, Izuru seemed to have gone back to his original state...but he didn’t seem...dissatisfied? Well...at least he thought...but he was eating now, so that was good. He sighed in relief and got off the bed, fixing his pants and slipping his mitten and jacket back on. 

As Servant went to work fixing and changing the sheets on the bed, Izuru finished off the food and walked over to Servant who was now adjusting a pillow. “...here.” He gave Servant the plate which was now clean of food.

“A-Ah..thank you...” As he held the plate he looked off, trying not to look at Izuru who was still naked and looking like he had just been...well...sexed up. “I suppose I should be leaving...now that you’ve finished your food and all.” He turned on his heel, walking to the door. He wanted to say other things, like how beautiful and great he was...but it just didn’t feel appropriate. He couldn’t get himself to say such things. “I...I’ll see you later then..!” 

“...Wait a moment…” Servant paused, looking in Izuru’s direction who was now approaching him. “...I appreciate you fulfilling my wish. I don’t regret asking you.” As Izuru spoke, Servant started to flush a little.

“Then...can we...do it again sometime..?” The question just spilled out of the white-haired male’s mouth, oh no..he was really pushing his luck. Why did that come out? “I-I mean...only if you’d allow it...of course you don’t have to bec-“ He was cut off by Izuru setting a finger to his lips. 

“I wouldn’t mind if it’s you.” The long-haired male simply said before opening the door and guiding a now flushing Servant through it. “You have my gratitude for showing me the world of desire. I look forward to when you show it to me again. Goodbye, Nagito.” And with that Izuru quietly shut the door.

The other just stood there, awe-struck before cupping a hand over his mouth. _Did...Izuru just say if it was him...he wouldn’t mind...him out of all people…_ He couldn’t help the giddiness he felt. _And...he said...my name for the first time.... **my name.**_ His heart felt like it was going to burst. He couldn’t calm down as he was walking down the hall, thoughts rushing through his mind about Izuru and what they had done..and what they could do in the future…

As he walked, a few of the other remnants gave looks from how weird Servant was acting. He was rubbing his arms and giggling to himself, mumbling something about Izuru and luck. Well, he usually looked extra happy after visiting Izuru, but this was a bit more...over the top from the usual. 

They whispered amongst themselves.  
_“Jeez...you’d think he just got laid or something.”_  
Another laughed.  
_“Ahahaha, yeah right!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I hope this came out okay!!!
> 
> I'm unsure if I'll continue this separately...like in an after dr2 type way with  
> Nagito and Hajime instead. BUT we'll see, it just depends on where my motivation  
> sways me lololol.


End file.
